Baby Blues
by Pink Sun
Summary: Leslie is pregnant, Ben is in Washington. They miss eachother and have to deal with the impending birth of their child, and telling their friends about the new arrival and there secret relationship. Set season 5, everything is the same, leslie still won but only Ann, Ron and Marlene know about ben and leslie, terrible summary but is good! M for later ;
1. Chapter 1

Leslie smiled to herself as she rested her hand on her stomach, and knew that in a few short months, she would be holding her and Ben's baby in her arms. Her and Ben's baby. A baby that was half her, half Ben. This made her smile more than the thought of holding her newborn, the fact he or she would be half of the most cute, geeky, slight but powerful man she had ever laid eyes on.

Of course it wasn't going to be easy, they still needed to tell Chris about their relationship, and she had just won the election and had her work cut out for her, not to mention the fact Ben had just left for Washington, and they were embarking on a long-distance relationship, but all that didn't matter when she thought of her baby and her future with Ben. She still hadn't told him she was pregnant.

"I just didn't want him to not go to Washington and I want him to have his dream before the baby gets here..." she told Ann, the only person who knew about the baby, but even Leslie could see she was convincing herself, because really she was worried about telling him. Not because she thought he would leave her, she knew her and Ben were together for the long haul, and she did want Ben to have his dream job for a while, but because in her head she had a beautiful dream of them raising their family together, and there being no implications - such as her possibly being fired for sleeping with him before he got a new job, it was against Chris' rule and they both knew he was deadly serious about it, no matter how long since Ben quit to be her campaign manager so he could be closer to her, and find his new calling.

Or that she would have to face backlash from the citizens of Pawnee, and her hormones couldn't deal with that, she was starting to get weepy at the slightest thing, like when Jerry mentioned he had never been to Disneyworld, but Leslie knew she had to tell him, and it was going to be tough. She decided she would tell him during their daily Skype when he had finished work. "Hey sweetie - " He started but she cut him off before he could finish. "We need to talk." She took a long, deep breath "I love you, and I like you and I'm -" her voice broke as she saw Ben's concerned face "I..I'm...pregnant" Even she seemed shocked to hear the words out of her mouth, she knew now it was all real, they couldn't hide anything. Ben just sat there, frozen to his desk, so much in fact that Leslie thought the screen had frozen. "You're pregnant... like having a baby... Ok, before I jump to conclusions it is mine, isn't it?" Ben asked

Leslie looked at his cute face and laughed "Of course its yours, how could i have possibly met someone cuter then you?!" "I wish i was there to wipe away your tears and give you a hug" Ben smiled, they were both crying and smiling and aching to see one another in the flesh, and he'd only been gone a week


	2. Chapter 2

Leslie nervously waited for Ben to arrive back, she was at the airport 2 hours early and felt every minute pass her by. The morning sickness was getting worse and she was longing for a Ben hug, so when she saw his face arrive in the airport she felt a huge weight off her shoulders. They could take on the world - and the parks department together.

"I missed you so much" He said to her mid-snuggle "I missed you BOTH, so much" Leslie pulled away and looked serious, she had missed him, but there were more important things they needed to talk about "they don't even know we're together, not really anyway. I know Tom thinks he knows, and April isn't that dumb, only Beautiful Ann really knows the full story, how can we spring this on them? And how can we tell chris without him knowing we broke his rule? I could lose my job and -" "You look beautiful" he interrupted and gave her another hug "don't worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen that will upset either if you"

As they headed back to the parks department, Ben admittedly felt a little sick. He could tell Leslie everything was going to be ok, but he knew it might not be. All of his doubts faded as he gave Leslie one last reassuring smile, and they walked hand in hand through city hall and into chris' office


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting with Chris had been on Ben's mind for the full flight, the week before the flight and every minute he had spare to think. And every minute he should have been at work, resulting in Joe Biden having a rather awkward speech moment when his and Ben's speeches got mixed up (Ben was the type of guy who would write speeches and fail miserably trying to learn them, usually ending in his embarrassment) Normally, he would resolve to letting someone else speak for him, but he knew he couldn't leave this down to Leslie, and as he walked into Chris' office, holding her hand, he was the most nervous the had ever been, and when he caught himself in the mirror he noticed he looked paler that Leslie (Who had been suffering torrential morning sickness)

"Shit"

"Shit shit shit shit" Chris had no idea how to process this news; on one hand, he was delighted. He'd been working with Ben for four years and he'd finally met the right woman, but on the other hand, this had been going on behind his back. He had no idea what to do, he couldn't fire a pregnant lady, and he certainly couldn't fire Leslie Knope. "Shit"

He couldn't act disappointed, that was for sure. "I am SO happy for you guys" Ben and Leslie were a little taken back by this reaction, and the fact that he was kind of shouting. "I'm glad your happy... I mean we're happy -" Ben interrupted "REALLY HAPPY" He was shouting too, and Leslie wondered if this shouting thing only happened to state auditors...

"The thing is Chris, Leslie and I have been dating about a year now, and this baby - although unexpected - is a total blessing, and we hope you see it that way too" Ben beamed, noticing the glow on Leslie's face.  
"I am happy for you two, but this went on behind my back while you were both working here, and while Ben was your boss, Leslie. I'm sorry but I will have to file a report on this"  
"Will I get fired?" Leslie could guess from Chris' tone that this wasn't going to be a good report.  
"You may not get fired because of your condition, but your looking at a 1-2 month suspension" Chris hated saying this last part, he knew what Leslie's work meant to her. "But I am really happy for you guys"

Leslie slumped in Ben's arms. "Don't worry about it" He said, kissing the top of her head. He was sick of telling her not to worry, they were having a baby, there should be nothing to worry about except getting to the doctor's office on time! "We can go tell the park department if you like, I'm sure there all guessing what's up with you anyway.."  
"Are you saying that I'd let you knocking me up get in the way of doing a good job?!" She joked  
"You started cyring when Jerry told you about his sandwich"  
"Point taken..." As Ben skipped down the corridor, She knew she'd chosen the right man to have a baby with. Ben was her everything, and she hoped her child would grow up to be just like him.


End file.
